memeoversefandomcom-20200215-history
Epsilon-36-rr "Glitch"
Epsilon-36-rr (Colloquially known as "Glitch") is the last remaining individual of a race of ancient organisms composed of biomechanical components. He is an operative of any government that is willing to pay large sums of money for emplyment of his formidable martial skills. Life story Nearly nothing is known of Epsilon-36-rr's history prior to becoming among the most elite mercenary in the known universe. The few he has actually told are sworn to secrecy under threat of death or worse. He his often claimed to be older than the concept of time, and his biology (constructed of matter which even certainr eality warpers consider to make no sense in the context of the universe) certainly suggests that he is of extra-universal origin. Discription "Glitch" has 2 digitigrade legs, 3 pairs of insectoid arms, and a pair of massive forearms equipped with "electro-blades", edged weapons that harness pure electricity. His head is reminessent of a mosasaur, only with 5 eyes and 4 nostrils. He has a tail with large barbs along its length. Large plates of biologically arranged metal alloys make up his "skin". He travels with a companion organism of unknown species. Career Price Being a mercinary, he costs money to hire. The lowest known price is 30,000 million T'Karak (300,000,000 Terranic Credits). to Glitch from Psi: Filling out these sections is entirely optional, they're just there as a guide. Delete this message once you've read it. Personality Equipment Being composed of biomechanical components, "Glitch" is able to adapt body parts to a wide variety of uses and forms. His normal form is capable of prolonged exposure to incredibly hostile enviorments, such as deep space, the deep ocean, and deep inside of active volcanoes. His normal form can be deadly in ways uimagined by normal organisms. For example, he can impale targets with all six of his secondary limbs, then deliver them, still alive, to whoever payed him. Abilities "Glitch" is able to regenerate his body from even the smallest number of the individual nanobots that compose his structure. This means he is almost impossible to kill, but the process is slow and this AI portion of him will hack any nearby techology and use it to regenerate quicker. He is able to change his body structure to fit his needs, and doesn't require nutrients used by any organic life. His biological and technological processes are fuelled by a small reactor located in his abdominal cavity which reacts two unknown substances to generate a power output surpassing the largest antimatter reactors. Relationships "Glitch" has been noted to outright refuse even the notion of heavy emotional attachments. In some cases, violence is applied in larger amounts towards those suggesting any relationships in any form of romantic format. He is known to form military alliances, however strained they may be. The only organism to which he has anything close to emotional attachment known in the universe is the creature it travels with, suspected to be a form of hunting dog, albiet one from a completely alien world. Category:Characters Category:Biomechanical organisms Category:Articles by User:Glitchrr36 Category:Mercenaries Category:Inter-universal beings